The Perfect Match
by SisterDeluxe
Summary: Atenção: esta história NÃO é Twilight! esta é uma fic sobre "tudo por amor" de jodi picoult, mas nao encontro este livro aqui, se alguem descobrir, avise plz!
1. Chapter 1

- Nina? Nina acorda! – Gritou Caleb com a sua voz forte.

Olhei para ele, com a mão nos olhos, que ainda não estavam habituados à luz.

- O que se passa? - Perguntei confusa. Olhei para o relógio. Eram 16 da tarde.

- O teu amiguinho Patrick! Foi ele Nina, FOI ELE!

O pequeno Nathaniel apareceu por trás das grandes pernas do seu pai.

- Caleb Frost! Vê se te acalmas! O que é que ele fez?

- FOI ELE NINA! Foi ele que violou o teu filho!

_Merda!_

As lágrimas vieram aos meus olhos. Como fora ele capaz?

O meu filho… o MEU filho…

Nathaniel correu para os meus braços. Tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

- Nate? Por favor fala comigo…. Foi o tio Patrick que te fez isto?

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

- Nina? O que fazemos agora? Temos de apresentar queixa!

- É Claro!

_Matei o homem errado! Meu deus, quantas vezes mais irá acontecer?_

Relembro aquela noite em que Caleb fugira com Nathaniel. Patrick. Patrick tinha uma forma muito peculiar de me mostrar a sua compreensão.

EU traí Caleb. EU tive relações com Patrick.

EU.

Isto só pode ser mentira.


	2. Chapter 2

_Isto só pode ser mentira._

Olho mais uma vez para Nathaniel.

Caleb tinha saído para ir trabalhar, depois disso iria à polícia.

- Meu Deus Nate! Conta a verdade! Foi o tio Patrick?

Ele olhou para baixo. E começou a chorar.

_Eu sabia._

- Quem foi Nate? Nathaniel? Quem te disse para mentir?

Ele olhou para mim. Voltou ao seu choro convulsivo.

Eu não iria perder a calma. Não o faria.

- Foi…

Mais algumas lágrimas irromperam dos seus olhos, impedindo-o de falar.

- Nathaniel Frost! A mamã precisa disso! A mamã precisa que tu digas quem foi!

Ele focou o olhar no meu.

- Nathaniel…começaste por confundir o padre Glen com o padre Gwayne… agora acusaste o Patrick! Isso é grave Nathaniel. A menina Lydia já te ensinou isso!

- Mamã! Foi o…

- O…

- Não posso dizer! – Gritou saindo do quarto a correr.

Peguei no telefone e liguei a Caleb.

- Caleb! Ele disse que não foi o Patrick, mas não quer dizer quem foi!

- Meu deus! Se não foi o Patrick, e se os padres foram ilibados… quem foi afinal?

- Também gostava de saber isso, a sério que gostava!

Desliguei a chamada e comecei a pensar.

Nathaniel não tinha grandes convivências com o sexo masculino, vivia maioritariamente rodeado de mulheres.

Fiz uma lista:

Caleb Frost

Patrick

Padres paroquiais

QUEM MAIS PODERIA SER?

POV Nathaniel

Sempre que relembro aquele dia. Yuk. Mas porquê?

Porque é que o meu amigo me fez aquilo?

Doeu tanto! Eu não queria!

O Nick foi horrível comigo! Eu pensava que nós éramos amigos!

_Flashback on_

- Olá pequeno! – Cumprimentou Nick. – Olha, espero que não fiques chateado comigo… mas precisava mesmo de fazer uma coisa…

- Diz! Talvez possa ajudar-te! – Prontifiquei-me.

- Não vai doer nada! E eu estou mesmo a precisar! Só preciso que baixes as calças e que tires a roupa interior! Depois vira-te de costas…se for mais confortável para ti, podes deitar-te no sofá…

- Nick?

- Diz Nate!

- O que é que me vais fazer?

- Eu vou ficar muito triste se não me deixares fazer isto pequenote!

Nicolas começou a despir-se. Fiquei assustado. Estávamos na sala da igreja.

- Nick?

Ele deitou-se em cima de mim.

- O que é?

Ele começou a gemer.

- Tenho duas perguntas…1º estou a magoar-te? É porque a mim dói-me!

- Deixa lá! A mim estás a fazer-me um grande favor! Isso depois passa-te!

Todas a suas palavras soavam a gemidos.

Ele gritou.

- qual é a segunda pergunta? – Voltou a soar como um gemido.

- Bem… - AUUUUU a dor aguda dentro de mim gritava silenciosamente. Dei por mim também a gemer – porque e que estamos a fazer isto na igreja? HUM! – Que foi isto? Gemi! E muito alto.

- Hei miúdo, estas a apanhar-lhe o jeito!

- Nick, pára!

Ele empurrava-me e magoava-me.

- Pára Nick! Pára!

Comecei a chorar convulsivamente.

Ele empurrou-me contra a parede. A minha bochecha ficou esborrachada contra a parede.

- Se continuares a fazer o que eu te mando compro-te um chupa! HUM!

Ele continua a gemer.

- PÁRA! PÁRA! PÁRA!

Continuei a chorar. Ele magoava-me. A parede estava fria. Eu sentia dor. Agonia.

Um grito final fez com que tudo parasse.

Ele largou-me e eu caí no chão. Eu deveria estar a uns bons 10 centímetros do chão, para ficar à altura à altura daquela coisa que ele enfiara dentro de mim.

Nicolas pegou naquela coisa nojenta e enfiou dentro das suas cuecas. Depois atirou-me umas. Mas doía tanto.

- Ouve bem miúdo! Se contas alguma coisa a alguém eu juro que mato a cabra da tua mãe e o cabrão do teu pai.

- Continuava a doer. As lágrimas caiam pela minha cara. Antes de me começar a vestir ele voltou a fazer-me mal.

Enfiou o seu dedo outra vez, onde anteriormente tinha enfiado a sua coisa nojenta, ao qual ele chamava 'bichinho'.

Sempre que gemia assustava-me. E gritava o meu nome. Foi assustador.

- Se te obrigarem a contar, diz que foi o padre Gwayne. Ele andou aí a fazer umas coisas a uns meninos, tal como eu te faço a ti.

Depois da primeira tortura, Nicolas magoou-me mais umas 4 vezes. Porque é que não pára?

_Flashback off_

Como é que vou contar à minha mãe?

Ela vai morrer! E o meu pai também!

- Nate, querido…

- Foi o Nicolas! Foi ele!


	3. Chapter 3

_- Foi o Nicolas! Foi ele!_

POV nina

- Nate? Quem é o Nicolas?

- É um amigo! Foi ele que me magoou!

- Amigo? Nathaniel… não e teu amigo.

- Ele disse que precisava de ajuda! Disse que ia ficar triste! Eu so quis ajudar, foi isso que me ensinaste… não deixar as pessoas tristes!

- Caleb? Ele confessou! Foi um tal de Nicolas! Tens de ir com ele a policia o mais rápido possível…

- Nina, acalma-te!

- Não posso ficar calma quando há um tipo a solta a violar dezenas de crianças, a engana-las com fez com Nathaniel! Caleb… temos de o travar.

_Duas semanas depois…_

- Patrick? Encontraste-o? Onde? No liceu? – Questionei confusa - O QUÊ? – não me contive e comecei a chorar – meu deus, o meu filho foi violado por um adolescente de 14 anos? Não pode ser!

- Nina! Ele já foi preso!

- Quantos?

- Ele violou mais 5 miúdos! Ele é completamente maníaco! Ele tem um dossiê cheio de fotos do Nathaniel… fotos do Nathaniel nu!

Estava chocada.

- NU?

- Sim! O Nate foi violado mais que uma vez Nina!

Comecei a chorar. Um miúdo de 14 anos a violar o meu menino…mais que uma vez.

Mas eu sentia que esta história tinha acabado.

Conhecendo a justiça como conheço, este adolescente so sai da cadeia quando for para debaixo da terra.


End file.
